This invention relates to novel bicycloalkane derivates and to processes for the preparation thereof.
Many efforts have been directed in recent years towards developing totally synthetic technique for the preparation of steriods. However, most of the processes and intermediates heretofore described have been obtainable only in poor yields and with only a limited number of stable substituent groups. Because of the complex nature of steriod synthesis, a high premium is placed on regeospecific and stereospecific reactions which provide reaction products in good yields and relatively free from difficulty separable analogues, which has been particularly troublesome in the regeospecific alkylation of bicycloalkane derivatives on the unsaturated ring carbon atom adjacent a keto group (Z. G. Hajos et al. J. Org. Chem., 32,1967,3008 and Belgian patent No. 739.791).
We have found, that bicycloalkane derivatives can directly and regeospecifically be alkylated. The compounds thus obtained are very valuable intermediates for the total synthesis of steroids.